


My Lord.

by cupidty11



Series: Gaylienz's Kinkalot 2020 [5]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Explicit Consent, Explicit Language, Implied Sexual Content, Kinkalot 2020, M/M, Post ep. Arthur's Bane part 2, kissing but not on the lips, potentially ooc Mordred ?, there's honestly not even sex in this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:26:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26074132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cupidty11/pseuds/cupidty11
Summary: Soon after Mordred is knighted he confronts Emrys. Merlin has no idea how the conversation is going to go. What he doesn't expect is for the younger man to drop to his knees and swear his allegiance in the most explicit way possible.
Relationships: Merlin/Mordred (Merlin)
Series: Gaylienz's Kinkalot 2020 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1867570
Comments: 5
Kudos: 104
Collections: Kinkalot 2020





	My Lord.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Kinkalot 2020 Main Challenge #2: Mistake

_Emrys._ The voice rings out through his mind. If it wasn’t for who it belonged to, Merlin would welcome the presence of another magician.

 _What do you want?_ He stiffens and waits for Mordred to approach him.

“I didn’t come back to Camelot for the King alone.” The new knight’s spoken voice is closer than he expected it to be. Merlin spins to face him, unwilling to keep his back to him for too long.

“You left me there.” He throws the words between them, a gauntlet.

“I know your strength. I know your priorities. I was only able to carry one to safety. Would you have had me leave Arthur?” Merlin found he had nothing to say to that. This didn’t seem to dissuade Mordred who took another step closer, icey eyes reflecting something unfamiliar. “I wish only to serve you. I won’t ask for your trust. Just a chance to prove I’m worthy of it...I know why you’re cold with me.” Merlin’s eyes narrow. He crosses his arms over his chest. “I know of the prophecy. And my own supposed role in it.”

Even the mention of the terrible visions has Merlin’s nostrils flaring, fear bubbling in his chest, nearly overshadowed by his anger. “Then you know why you should leave. Why I can _never_ trust you.”

Instead of appearing downcast, Mordred’s face becomes determined. _Emrys, I grew up among seers. I may not have their powers, but I know much about visions of the future. I know that for every correct prediction, there are hundreds more that never transpire._

The warlock hates how easily hope is kindled. It made it harder to keep going when it was snuffed out. “I’ve fought to prevent certain events, only to discover I hurried it along instead.”

Mordred nods, like he _understands_. “You are not trained in this. I am. I can help you...Maybe you can help me.” _I refuse to believe I am destined for betrayal. I am a Knight. I don’t want to be a killer, Emrys._ His face is lined with feelings that Merlin is all too familiar with; the internalized hatred, the fear of being a monster.

Merlin softens a bit, uncrossing his arms. _Of course you don’t_.

“You will let me serve you?” Mordred nearly pleads, seeming so genuine and different from the child he’d once known. Less closed off and haunted. Who is this man?

“If you serve me, you serve Arthur.” Merlin dismisses.

“You still don’t get it, do you?” Mordred muses. Channeling Gaius, Merlin raises his eyebrow. “Arthur is my king. But you...you’re different.”

“What am I then?”

The knight falls slowly to his knees, looking for all the world like a devotee at an altar. “ _My lord_.”

The words shock him, send a frisson of heat and panic through him. “Oh, get up, Mordred...” He doesn’t. Instead, a hot hand grips his thigh. Mordred’s eyes are so ethereal. He rubs his face against Merlin’s cock. His trousers are old and thin, a poor barrier between them. “What are you--?” Shock holds him immobile. Mordred presses an open mouthed kiss against his sex, leaving a damp spot.

“I’m not used to being alone.” Mordred murmurs, voice deep, lashes long.

Merlin swallows. “I am.”

“I know.” The younger man’s lips turn down. “But you don’t have to be.”

There is awful, terrible temptation. “This is...how old even are you?” The sensuous man in front of him does not match his memory of the sickly, vengeful boy.

Mordred laughs. It is low and deep. “Whatever you may remember of me, I am not a child any longer. I haven’t been for...a long time.” The warlock understands this. A childhood stolen by fear. For a second he can’t help but press his thumb against the other man’s bottom lip. Mordred slowly laps at it and his cock jerks.

“This is...wrong. I still have power over you.” Merlin pulls away. He looks down the hall where anyone could happen upon them. Mordred stands, presses closer into his space.

“I’m a knight now.” His lips brush against Merlin’s ear, voice worshipful. “And...you have power over everyone, my lord.”

A violent shiver wracks the warlock's frame. Desire and hunger curl hot in his stomach. But, mostly his palms itch with the urge to touch, to hold down. To have some kind of control for just a few moments. Mordred’s eyes dare him. This near stranger is an enigma.

He reaches up and twists his fingers in dark, curly hair and pulls oh so gently. Mordred allows it, exposes his throat.

“This is a mistake,” Merlin murmurs to himself. He doesn’t trust this man. Doesn’t know who he is anymore. What his motives are. But-

His blood is lava in his veins, burning bright with magic and his cock is so hard it hurts.

“What do you want then?” Emrys lets go of soft hair, only to wrap long fingers around that pale throat. Mordred’s Adam's apple bobbed under his palm, shivering under Merlin’s golden stare.

“Anything you want, my lord.” He pants, body, magic and mind all submitting.

 _Come,_ Emrys commands. Mordred follows him to an empty guest room where he’s allowed to go first. Another chance to back out. Perhaps the last. The knight doesn’t, ducking inside. After a quick glance around, Merlin does too.

The door shuts and locks, no one having touched it. Mordred’s clothes practically fall off his body. He’s tossed to the stripped bed, naked and vulnerable before his lord’s evaluating gaze.

“Have you been fucked before?” The warlock wonders, letting his trousers drop to the floor, pulling his shirt off over his head, eyes glowing the entire time. Mordred merely nods, hair askew and neck exposed. His pretty cock is already hard and dripping. “Good.” Merlin climbs between the other man’s spread thighs. The magic between them buzzes and sparks, like the beginning of an orgasm. “I won’t be gentle.”


End file.
